


Liar

by Bloodogma



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 甜甜PWP/ABO教官A·Farrier x 学员O·Collins
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 9





	Liar

Collins是个脑子好使又口齿灵光的聪明人，还是个礼貌开朗，长得不赖的聪明人。

所以从故乡埃塞克斯一路混迹到伦敦，他从来没碰上任何难以解决的麻烦。这些经历让他有些沾沾自喜，甚至以为自己这辈子可能会碰上的最大的麻烦事只会是过些年时局动荡的时候，被派上战场，然后英年早逝之类的。

至少在他人生的前二十七年里是这么以为的。

而此刻Collins认为自己面对的状况似乎比死在战场上更糟糕。

“撒谎，全他妈都是谎话。”  
他的教官，他憧憬的榜样，他心目中世上绝无仅有的最优秀的歼击机飞行员正压抑着暴涨的怒火，显然没有成功。这让虽然看上去不太面善但是教养不错的Farrier罕见地没咬住滑到牙缝边的脏话。

Farrier用粗糙的，满是机油气味的手掌捏住了Collins的脸颊，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，却在蹦出一句脏话以后闭了嘴，像一把突然哑火的老式手枪，抿紧的唇看上去有种危险的性感。他似乎有些忌惮，又松开了Collins满是汗水和潮红的脸，和他拉开了些距离，开始焦虑地在房间里踱步，敲得老木地板喑哑作响。他的长靴今天还没洗过，上面的泥土抖了一地。

Collins能做的仅仅只有坐在他的单人床半旧的绿床单上，像个被训斥的学生一样躲避着教官的眼神，他不想暴露自己的窘迫，可无论他如何压抑自己的呼吸，总有些听起来令人尴尬的轻喘溜出嘴里，他从来没像现在一样觉得自己衬衫扣满的纽扣和打正的领带是如此的令人窒息。

为了缓解事态，他尽量让自己安静地深呼吸，然后理智地措辞，可他巧言善辩的舌头今天却不愿意合作。

“长官……”

他的声音怎么发起抖来了？  
这太奇怪了，活像个为了初恋刚痛哭一场的小姑娘正在挽回她的男孩。

Collins真是恨透了自己现在的窘态。

而Collins这一句吞吞吐吐的"Sir"似乎也点燃了Farrier肚子里最大的那桶炸药的引线，他猛地迈步走过来，逼近Collins，并且即时制止了对方想闪躲后退的动作。Farrier似乎失去了平时沉稳冷静的魄力，一种令人生畏的冲动取而代之，如此陌生的教官让Collins更加不安了，可他的自尊心和修养还在迫使自己强装镇定。

他做梦也没有想到接下来Farrier 会一把揪住了他汗湿的金发，将他的脑袋摁到了自己面前，咬牙切齿地说：“脱掉你的裤子。”

*

Farrier是个看上去不太好相处，凶悍又冷漠的人。

对于他这个年纪的老兵来说，油腔滑调的朝气都已经被战场的风沙打磨得所剩无几，不过作为教官和年轻人们相处的时候，他还是会说上那么几个时下的笑话，露出幅玩世不恭，痞里痞气的模样。

实际上，Farrier出生在伦敦的军官世家，父亲是二十几年前索姆河战役中殒命的军官之一，但这并没有阻止他成为一名优秀的英国皇家空军。尊贵的荣耀与责任在他血液中奔流，而没有在他的外表上体现出太多。

旧夹克、卷烟、机油、扳手这些东西都和他扯得上关系，唯独“贵族”这个词看上去和他相去甚远。

不过这和他几乎令人嫉恨的优秀并不矛盾。

他在挤满了各色各样Alpha的克伦威尔皇家空军学院里执教了几年，见过了一批又一批入伍的新兵，逐渐就像是筛选晒在夹板上刚打捞起来的鱼，有已经发臭的也有垂死挣扎的，不过大部分都做成了罐头运到了前线。

今年也不例外。

Farrier拿着新生名单站在医务楼的楼梯口敷衍地翻着。这些名字一般来说不会太重要，除非他们惹上了什么大事，全都是些散发着汗臭的Alpha小子。他皱着眉头把肺里的烟吐了出来，苦闷的味道充斥着鼻腔，然后透过那团烟雾，他看到了一个与众不同的身影。

有个金发碧眼的小子正坐在生锈的椅子上等待体检。虽然他的皮肤被日光晒得发红，但不难看出他本来有多白嫩。他坐得很端正，像一支旗帜，微笑着和一旁的人小声地交谈着。当护士推开门叫人的时候，他站了起来。Farrier没有听清他的名字，只听到了“Collins”。然后Collins并没有像其他人一样走进屋里接受一系列的体检，而是给了护士一封信，上面盖着鲜红的印泥。

顺理成章的，他破例免了体检，并且越过了其他士兵，提前去领取自己的物资了。

Farrier把烟头摁灭在水泥墙上，心里给这个看上去太过俊俏的士兵定了性——来玩打仗游戏的某个军官的宝贝儿子。然后他回到自己的宿舍准备换身军官制服，以应付下午迎接新兵的仪式，谁知道已经有个不速之客比他先一步进了他的宿舍。

他一直空置的另外一张铁丝床被铺上了被单，一个高挑的青年正弯着腰扫地，那头淡金色的短发扎眼得要命，在正午的光线下亮得发白。

Farrier皱着眉毛叹了口气，把防寒夹克丢在了床上，不耐烦地问：“你在这儿干什么？”

镇定自若的Collins转过身来，微微挑起眉毛看着他，用带着点苏格兰味的口音答非所问：“Afternoon,sir.”

Collins的蓝眼睛像一桶冰水把他那一丁点的火气给扑灭了，Farrier准备换个温和点的方式请他离开：“新人，你的寝室门牌号是多少？”

正在叠被子的Collins头也不回的回答：“其他宿舍都满了，我被安排和你暂住。”  
Farrier似乎接受了这个现实，不想和自己的学生为了这种小事争执，认命地说：“好吧，你可以和我同住，我只有一个要求。”

提着水桶走过的Collins听到他的话停了下来，认真地看着他，等他说下去。

“离我远点，我讨厌其他Alpha的味儿。”  
他刚说完这句话就意识到了其中的问题，Collins现在就现在他面前，但他却没有闻到一丝一毫Alpha的臭味。

什么味道都没有，寡淡得如同一个Beta。  
Collins笑着耸了耸肩，意料之中地看着满脸疑惑的Farrier，回答道：“让你失望了，长官。”

*

训练和课程一如既往地推进着，各项测试的成绩和任务的评估都有了数据。Farrier并没有什么性别歧视，但在看到资料上综合排名第一的学员信息栏里白纸黑字写着“Collins”的大名时，他还是有些吃惊。在人们的刻板印象，Beta很少会出现在作战部队里，顶多只会在指挥部里打杂，总而言之，他们是中庸，不起眼的。

深冬的伦敦已经下了好几天雪了，机场的铲雪工作让后勤部苦不堪言，但他们的训练并不会因此耽误，除非不幸碰上暴风雪，否则他们绝不会停飞。

最后一架Hurricane Mk I后期式也降落了，风雪对他飞行的影响微乎其微，它稳重地俯冲，然后仰起机身，在跑道上开始减速滑行，里面的驾驶员打开了顶窗，解开安全带和面罩里的氧气管、供暖管。他跳下战机，甩了甩被面罩压得有些杂乱的金发，朝队伍里走去。在他们集合又解散后，有些士兵都围着Collins喋喋不休地讨论他漂亮的降落。Collins也并没有因为自己的表现而太过得意，只谦虚地讲了些要领，表现得像个分享知识的年轻学者。

用手肘夹着成绩单的Farrier走在他们前面，偏过头看了看正在笑着和其他人交谈的Collins，说：“希望你漂亮的降落以后可以在战场上救你一命。”

Collins对他的搭话感到有些意外，加快了脚步走到了Farrier的身边，回答道：“比起这个，我更想学会如何像你一样精准地击落敌机，长官。”

“你以前是什么飞行员？民航客机？”  
“Qantas的货邮航班。”

Farrier短促地笑了一声，看了眼比自己高些的Collins，显然，他心里想的都事无巨细地写在那双澄澈真挚的蓝眼睛里了。

“你会学会的，在去过前线以后。”

*

很明显的，Farrier能感觉到Collins很喜欢自己，准确来说是崇拜和仰慕，尽管Collins 一直克制着不过多打扰他，他依旧能感觉到。共处一室时他们交谈的机会也屈指可数，但每次Collins总会很热情地把话题展开下去。在接触了一段时间后，Farrier发现这个看上去不太中用的漂亮小子，并不惹人讨厌，甚至可以说是讨人喜欢。

他把越来越多的注意力放在Collins身上，发现Collins时常会拿起本日历勾勾画画，似乎在算着什么日子，也许是给他的家人或者未婚妻定期寄信之类的。除此之外，Collins还有许多大大小小皮箱，它们现在正整齐地列在墙角，Farrier不知道他是怎么把这么多行李破例带来的，只知道一个军人并不需要那么多乱七八糟的家当。

Collins从来不会当着他的面打开这些东西，当然，Farrier发誓自己也没有窥探别人隐私的怪癖。

总而言之，Collins是个好室友，并且是个相对来说还算优秀的飞行员，即使他的年纪注定了他经验方面的缺失，但Farrier觉得能和他共事也会是不错的体验。

可他万万没想到，在这批学生中，Collins会是第一个卷进打架斗殴的笨蛋。

那是个没有课程和训练的午后，Farrier刚走到楼梯间就听到了从更衣室传来的吵闹声，十来个精力旺盛的年轻士兵撞在一起引发冲突不亚于一百公斤的TNT被引爆。焦头烂额的他加快步伐，赶过去阻止这场闹剧，心里想着要给始作俑者的测评上加上这条过失。

然后他看见了荒谬的一幕。

向来待人友好，讨人喜欢的Collins正涨红了脸，咬牙切齿地喘着气，被其他几个士兵夹着拉开了，他死死地盯着倒在地上的那个五大三粗的士兵，像看着一头轰然倒地的病死公牛，金色的睫毛都快被眼里的怒火烧着了。

有人喜欢Collins，也就必定有人不喜欢他。

事后据说，先行挑事的是那个被Collins揍得人仰马翻的士兵，他和Collins并不熟络，不知道那天是喝多了还是磕了什么糖果，先是朝着Collins吹口哨，嘴里吐出些“金发的婊子”“欠操的Beta”之类的屁话。

不仅如此，他甚至上手想捏Collins的屁股，不过显然，最后是他的屁股被Collins踹翻了。

或许他并不是不喜欢Collins，而是真心实意地想操Collins。毕竟这群可怜的alpha每天只能面面相觑，这时候他们中间出现了一个Beta——即使不是个Omega——也算是个完美的意淫对象。

自从那件事过后，周遭士兵对Collins的态度变得有些微妙。

Collins变得有些焦躁，他看日历的频率越来越频繁，如临大敌的神情像在倒数自己的死期。在鲜少的闲暇时间里，Farrier也很难见到他，他总是神色匆匆地提着箱子外出，然后满脸失望地归来。作为教官兼室友的Farrier觉得自己似乎有义务开导他，让他赶紧从低落的情绪中走出，恢复积极的训练。Farrier不太擅长安慰人，尤其是这种情况下去安慰一个Beta，毕竟他从未面临过这样的烦恼，无法感同身受，但他还是觉得自己该做点什么。

他随便挑了个晚上，在脑子里整理好语言后用余光瞄了眼坐在隔壁单人床上的Collins。

Collins最近话变少了许多，从“不想打扰他”转变成了“不想搭理他”的状态，此刻这个小子正一脸严肃地看着自己手里的黑色牛皮笔记本发呆。在吃完晚餐回来后，他就一言不发地整理衣物或者书籍之类的杂物，然后保持了大概半个小时这样魂不守舍的模样。

Farrier脱了衬衫，上身只穿了件白色的背心，靠在铁丝床上，用他一直随身带着的小刀削着块手指大小的木头，他突然开口喊了Collins一声：“嘿。”

然而Collins并没有回神，没有搭理他，依旧盯着笔记本的某一页，似乎要把那张纸看出两个洞来。

“Collins。”  
他喊出对方的名字时，Collins的肩膀几乎不可察觉地颤抖了一下，仍旧没有抬头：“什么事？”

“听着，我知道你最近不太好，其实你不用太在意那种无关紧要的事……”  
Farrier感觉自己嘴里说出的每个单词都跑向了错误的方向，他越说越缓慢，迟疑地停下了手里的动作，用指头摩挲起自己饱满的唇。

这都是什么废话。

他试探地抬起目光想看看沉默的Collins有什么反应，但Collins仍然没有动，也似乎没有回答他的意思。

“我是说，那小子应该被他的长官教训，而不是你把他揍进医务室，然后让你自己的评估上多出一行……”

“我知道！”  
少见的，Collins提高音量打断了Farrier   
，他的眉毛因为恼怒而皱到了一起，发红的嘴唇紧紧闭着，似乎在克制自己。他侧对着Farrier坐在床位，这个角度使得Farrier看不太清楚他的表情，只看到他汗湿的衬衫，以及还在不断从后脑勺碎发里渗出的汗滴，顺着他苍白的后颈滑落。

供暖有这么足吗？

似乎是意识到了打断教官的无礼，Collins小声地说了句“抱歉”，他伸出手摸了摸自己的脸颊，然后是发红的耳尖，自言自语：“可我一直在意。”

Farrier感到有些挫败，他似乎让事情更糟了，但他还是得摆出老成些的派头：“分化性别并不能代表一个人的能力，废物才会把他们挂在嘴边。”

这句话依旧没得到Collins的回答。Collins只是合起了笔记本，将他们放回到了那个摇摇欲坠的置物架上用两本书夹住它，躺回床上时他依旧背对着Farrier，裹着被子用沉闷的声音说：“谢谢。”

Farrier一直以为Collins只是个健谈和蔼的苏格兰少年，有时候会抱怨飞行任务的重复和简单，有时候也会因为听到Farrier谈起从前的经历而两眼发光。但如今他发现Collins也有如此倔强和尖锐的一面。虽然处在他这个年龄，拥有这样一些棱角并不奇怪，但Farrier还是感觉到性别似乎是Collins最大的逆鳞，除此之外他从未为任何其他事生过气。

第二天的训练依旧风雨无阻地进行，但Collins没有出现在阵列里，毕竟在一群深色毛发的小子里注意到他的出现或者消失都并不难。看起来Farrier对他的开导的并没有起到什么作用，或许这位小少爷把飞行演练当成了一场可以容许缺席的聚会，还躲在寝室里自怨自艾。

Farrier并不是个耐心的教官，他厌恶所有浪费时间的毫无意义的行为，而他对Collins仅存的一点欣赏并不足以让他忽略这几天Collins让人失望的表现。在结束了上午的训练后，他连午饭都没吃就急匆匆地要去逮这位让他头疼的学生。他的运气不错，刚回房间就撞见了正在整理行李的Collins。

听见关门的声音后，正将叠好的衬衫放进皮箱的Collins抬起头来看了看走进房间的Farrier。也许是正午的光线太明亮，照得他眼中里的蓝有些闪烁的水光。

“你在干什么？”  
“搬出这儿。”  
“然后呢？再去找那个笨蛋打一架？”

他叼着根自己卷的烟，含糊地说话，烟灰抖了一地。  
有些燥热的Farrier松了松制服的领带，他的身材壮硕，把浅蓝色的衬衫撑得笔挺，但他并不喜欢这身看上去漂亮但是不太中用的空军制服。Collins不置可否，他始终不愿意看面前的教官，整理衣物的双手越来越不知所措。Farrier 的眼神不错，恰巧看见了他压在衬衫下的几只小号注射瓶，里面空荡荡的，没有一滴液体。

他虽然没看清上面的标签，但却知道那是什么东西。  
是只有一类人能够用到的药剂，而那类人不应该出现在部队里。

手忙脚乱的Collins正准备把皮箱合上，但却被突然蹲下的教官制止了。Farrier 掀开箱子，一把掏出了衬衫下面的玻璃瓶，放在眼前端详，透过瓶身，他看到了Collins慌乱的目光。

拿出嘴里的烟后，Farrier眯着眼睛看清了标签上的小字，明知故问：“这是什么？”

“长官，能请你先出去吗？”  
Collins想让自己镇定些，但他说话的时候牙齿都在发颤，这样破绽百出的逞强只换来了Farrier一句不痛不痒的“为什么”。

Farrier就在他面前，他们的距离太近了。  
他怎么躲也躲不开，只能微微后仰起脸，尽量离他的教官远一些。

然后Farrier注视着他，看到了他脸上涌出的红晕，颤抖的金色睫毛，喉结吞咽的滑动，听见他用一种黏稠潮湿的声音说：“你的信息素味道让我很不舒服。”

*

Farrier命令他脱掉裤子。  
Collins的手指死死地抠住了自己皮带的搭扣，似乎这样就可以和近在咫尺压迫着自己的Farrier僵持下去。

他知道为什么他的教官会这么生气。  
Omega 参军服役是被禁止的，他们存在的全部意义仅仅是作为生育和后勤，其中大部分人的体能和战力都比Beta都逊色许多，所以通常情况下，连后勤的职位都轮不到他们。

上战场这种几乎等于去送死的荒唐事更是不被允许的，毕竟他们的数量本就不多。

但Collins不一样，他拥有太多其他Omega不具备的东西，无论是良好的出生和优秀的体质与飞行天赋，这都让他越来越不甘于自己天生的分化性别。他千方百计的用药物压制自己的信息素，让自己表现得像个普通的Beta，但这样稀有的药物并不是一直都可以供应上的。

“如果我没发现，你难道打算一直靠药物撑下去？然后提心吊胆地一边算着发情期，一边去和德军空战？”  
Farrier仅仅是站在他面前，没有动手强迫他做什么，但这已经够可怕了。

事情为什么会走到这一步？  
Collins想起从前的自己，有很长一段时间无法接受自己分化成了Omega这个事实，他从一只自由自在的知更鸟，变成了一只迟早会被人攥在手里的风筝。他的确是崇拜Farrier，并且为Farrier曾经获得的功勋而折服，但他从未想过他们之间会发生这样的事。

他无法想象，自己要如何被一个Alpha插入，然后标记，这简直就像个噩梦。

而比这个噩梦更可怕的是，他的身体对Farrier产生反应了，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势。Collins有些不自然地往后挪了挪屁股，他几乎能听到自己双腿间摩擦出的水声。

Farrier注意到，每当感到焦躁的时候，Collins就会开始揉捏自己的耳廓，他低着头，高挺的鼻尖上沁出细密的汗珠，他额角的汗水也淌个不停，浸湿了他浅色的发根。

看得出来，即使是在这种状况下，他依旧努力克制着自己，想保持理智。

迟疑了一会儿后，Collins决定拒绝这个命令：“会有其他办法解决的，现在和你……这太奇怪了。”耐心被消磨得差不多见底的Farrier走近了两步，用腿抵住了坐在床上的Collins的膝盖，居高临下地看着他，像在欣赏他欲拒还迎的把戏。

“所以你想怎么解决，我帮你做个临时标记，然后你明天继续湿着裤子训练？”

Farrier越来越不知轻重的话让Collins有些生气，但不可否认，他说的都是事实，即便Collins不愿接受：“只做临时标记，我不需要其他的，我可以控制自己。”

刚说完，Collins就被他的教官掐着后颈，摁倒在了那张窄小的单人床上，他本能地挣扎了那么两下。对于一个热潮期的Omega来说，他的力气有些过于大了，但Farrier的体格足以制服他，单单是用上身压制住他，就可以让他动弹不得。

隐约的钝痛从他脖子后的腺体上蔓延开，然后在他的神经中石沉大海，取而代之的是越烧越旺的燥热，包裹着他的四肢百骸。越来越敏感的Collins甚至能感觉到压在自己背脊上的Farrier身前每块肌肉的轮廓。他下意识地并拢了大腿根，却发现他们滑得要命，制服裤的裆部已经被他的分泌液弄得又黏又湿。

更糟糕的是，Farrier硬了，而他的裆部恰好抵在了Collins股间湿得一塌糊涂的地方。Collins无法自控，他伏着身体，却微微抬起了屁股缓慢地磨蹭着教官的胯部。他从未体验过这样的热潮，以前发情期对于他来说都是可以用药物抑制或者缓解的病，就像发烧或者感冒。  
但现在，那热病里却溢出了一发不可收拾的欲望，那股欲望越贲发，他的身体就越空洞。

Farrier松开了他后颈上的伤口，把他年轻英俊的学生翻成面对自己躺着的姿势，低下头，在一个若即若离的距离，用轻又含糊的声音问：“你刚才说什么，临时标记就够了？”

或许是被alpha的信息素熏昏了头，Collins已经所剩无几的理智还在不停从他脑子里溜走，看上去年龄有点小的脸上全是毫无防备的神情，他眯着眼睛，努力想聚焦在Farrier的脸上。Farrier以为他还会说点什么，但Collins没有，他只是伸出舌头，来回舔了舔Farrier丰满的双唇，然后笑了起来，抿出了两个甜蜜的酒窝。

那个被Collins揍翻的小子有半句话说对了——“欠操”。

那件有些紧的蓝色衬衫被Farrier匆匆结了两颗纽扣就从身上扒了下来，露出了他上身壮硕的肌肉和上面密布的纹身。

他用同样粗暴迅速的动作脱掉了Collins下身碍事的制服裤和内裤，唯独留下了难脱的长靴。而那双深色的皮靴正衬得Collins的皮肤更加白皙了。

Collins比Farrier更高挑些，一双腿修长笔直，下身不着片缕，套着长靴的画面有些过于火辣。刚才被标记时他就已经射精了，半透明的精液沾得到处都是，连他下体淡金色的毛发上都是。然后Farrier 抓住了他的大腿，把他们上压，露出了Collins更隐秘的股间。他已经湿到极点了，横流的分泌液黏湿了整个股缝，甚至滴到了屁股上，它们需要什么东西把他们堵回去。

但Farrier不急于进入正题，他并不是个急躁的处男。  
以前他也没少和人上床，男女不忌，只要不是Alpha他都能接受，毕竟其他人对于像他一样优秀强悍的Alpha都是趋之若鹜的。

但Collins实在是太罕见了，他只是不知所措地躺在那儿就已经足够火辣了。

温热的鼻息洒落在Collins潮湿的腿根上，这使他警觉地睁开了眼，却正好对上Farrier那双深不见底的灰蓝色眼睛。正如他所见，Farrier舔了舔他发红的阴茎，却没有多做停留，而是继续往下，埋进了他的臀缝中。然后那根柔韧的舌头轻而易举地舔进了他已经又湿又软的肛门里，搅弄着他柔软的肠道和还在不断涌出的黏液。

Farrier似乎忘了剃胡子，短硬的胡茬磨蹭着他私处柔软的皮肤。短促的痒与痛和绵长的快感折磨着从未经历过这些的Collins，他咬着牙抬起头，像刚从溺水里缓过来的人一样竭力喘息。用一种带着哭腔的沙哑音调小声恳求着，不断重复着“No”，手足无措地揪住了教官的短发。

这些前戏对于现在的Collins来说并不是必须的，但Farrier还是想这么做，看到Collins羞赧脆弱的模样使他有些乐在其中。毕竟平时的Collins懂得分寸，健谈开朗又温柔，会和人保持礼貌又疏远的距离。现在Farrier再回忆起他的这些行为举动，都变了味，成了他掩饰自己秘密的手段。

没人知道他陷入情欲时的样子有多火辣，除了Farrier。

事到如今，Farrier也很难界定自己到底是仅仅为自己的学生解决麻烦，还是被Collins迷住了。

Farrier 用手按住Collins满是汗水的发际，将他凌乱的刘海抚了上去，安抚般吻了吻他的额头。正当Collins还在为教官的行为不解时，阴茎的头部就撑开了他已经被舔得够软的后穴，然后粗壮的柱体部分也插进了他敏感的肠道里，整个过程几乎没有受阻。

从这个刁钻的角度，Collins真不知道自己还有这样的柔韧度，他看到了自己从未仔细看过的私密部位，从未用于过性交的肛门和周围全都是透明的黏液，然后他们被Farrier深色的阴茎又塞回肠道里，在操干的过程中泛出细小的泡沫，它们又打湿了Farrier下体黑色的毛发。

被填满的快意迅速袭向了Collins，他打着颤，哽咽道：“不……你不能……”

在完全插入后，Farrier已经牢牢压住了他的身体，从而松开了压制他大腿的手——现在Collins只能大张开双腿，或是用腿夹住自己教官的腰。Farrier一路吻到了他漂亮的鼻尖，脸颊，然后是敏感的耳朵，这让Collins更加难以承受地打了个激灵侧过头躲避。

“放轻松，男孩。你需要这个，我知道你就是想从我这儿得到这个。”

Farrier并没有太在意Collins嘴里含糊零碎的拒绝，单手捏住了Collins圆润的屁股开始抽插埋在他肠道里的阴茎，他的力度很大，频率也在不断加快，这让承受不住的Collins从发出恳求变成了低声的呻吟和颤抖的哼声。

金发青年的长腿还是盘在了教官健壮的腰肢上，冰凉的皮靴磨蹭着他的肌肉。Farrier另一只手伸进了Collins还穿在身上的制服衬衫里，有两粒脆弱的纽扣崩掉了，露出了他苍白的胸膛，趁虚而入的Farrier揉弄着年轻学生浅色的乳尖，直到它们肿得发红。

Collins让他难以自制，让他有些失控地在前者年轻饱满的肉体上留下遍布的吻痕。  
他们身下那张半旧的绿床单一定已经湿透了，都是他们精液和汗水的味道。

作为熟练的老手，Farrier善于粗鲁地折磨他的情人，Collins也逃不过他的技巧，被他残忍的教官用阴茎抵住前列腺深深地碾弄，他已经射过几次的性器现在又硬了，却只能淌出些前列腺液，射精对他来说有些艰难了。

生理性的泪水灌满了Collins的蓝眼睛，把它们变成了清澈的湖泊，他微微偏过头就会止不住地淌成溪流，肛交的快感足够让一个处男忘乎所以，但对于Collins来说，却始终不够。

他迷糊地絮絮叨叨：“操另外一个……”

每一次他喊Farrier的名字时都不会卷舌，独特的口音反而更加令人心动。

Farrier猛地拔出了插在他体内的阴茎，发出了清晰的水声，正当Collins还在为突如其来停止的性交发愣时，他就以背对着教官的姿势被摁在了床头的墙壁上，他的小臂被Farrier抓住，牢牢压在斑驳老旧的石灰墙上。保持着半跪姿的Collins能明显地感觉到自己悬空的臀部因为湿透而发凉，那些分泌液又开始往外滴了。

很快，Farrier又重新从背后压制住了他的。Collins能感觉到教官饱满坚硬的胸膛紧贴着，压迫着他的背脊，而上面密布的纹身都是一种驱使他雌伏的咒语。

那双他已经熟悉了的宽大手掌，又沿着他沾满各种体液的大腿内侧一路抚摸到臀缝中间。Farrier用粗糙的指腹抵着他被扩开的肛口轻轻磨蹭着，声音低哑：“你等会儿可别反悔，Collins。”

然后Farrier给了他屁股一个响亮的巴掌，握着阴茎再次操进了他的肛门里，他彻彻底底地进入后，阴囊紧贴着Collins饱满的臀瓣不停地拍打着，发出一种淫秽的黏稠水声。

他用腿挤开了Collins的双腿，迫使Collins只能半坐在他身上，将重心都放在了身后，这样的体位与后入没有两样，却更满足了Farrier过分的控制欲，让他能清楚地感觉到Collins腿根的痉挛与肌肉的震颤。

太过强烈并且不间断的快感让Collins尚且自由的腰不时难耐地扭动着，但这样的动作只会让他的屁股更卖力地按摩教官的阴茎。但无论Farrier的阴茎进得有多深，将他的肠道涨满，他身体另外一套生殖器却依旧感到空虚。

Farrier握住他的腰，阻止了他不规矩的动作，用埋在Collins体内的性器变换着角度寻找另一个器官的入口。对于经验并不贫乏的Farrier来说这并不难找，很快，他的尝试就成功了，将那个柔软的入口顶得松懈了些。突兀又尖锐的快感里还带着些疼痛，这太陌生了，与Collins才刚刚习惯的一切截然不同——Farrier找到了他最不愿暴露的弱点，那是他自己都不了解的生殖腔入口。

如果Farrier插进他的腔口里，在里面成结并且射精，那么一切都完了。

Collins一生最窘迫惊慌的时刻都集中在了今天。  
他匆忙地扭过头，口不择言地哀求过于强硬的教官：“其他什么都可以，只要别射在里面……”

可Farrier干他的力道并没有减轻，坚硬的性器还在往生殖口顶入，一只手掌放在Collins平坦的小腹上按压着。Farrier凑近他，用嘴唇含住Collins发红的耳垂：“别射进哪儿？”

Collins吞咽了一下，用沙哑的声音回答：“生殖腔。”

“请求的时候用上你的尊称。”  
“别射进我的生殖腔，长官……”  
然后他听到了Farrier低沉的笑声，那根埋在他体内搅和的阴茎在磨蹭逗弄入口到溃不成军后，就顺着那个角度猛地插到了底，这让Collins发出了一声嘶哑的惊叫，抽泣让这叫声变得断续。生殖腔比肠道更紧，作为那些黏液的源头，也更湿热，紧紧包裹着Farrier硬得发疼的阴茎。

“你太贪心了，我可不是进来给你挠痒痒的。”  
为了堵住Collins已经失控的叫声，Farrier掰过了他的脸颊，用丰满的唇堵住了他的嘴，和他深吻。Farrier的吻和他做爱的风格一样极具侵略性，让已经神志不清的Collins更加混乱。

他用近乎凶狠的速度和力度干着他漂亮的学生兼室友，而Collins已经被他操软了，几乎无法做出任何有效的反抗。更过分的是Farrier还在揉弄他充血的乳头，那儿本不该有任何强烈的感觉，但对于一个Omega却另当别论了，Collins甚至觉得自己明天都没法穿上自己的制服了。

然后Farrier顺理成章地在他生殖腔的深处成结射精了，同时狠狠地咬住了Collins后颈的皮肤，先是用牙齿厮磨，随之慢慢加重了力道，在原本的牙印上留下了更深的伤口，像是宣泄某种阴郁狂躁的兽性，像是在战场上击落敌机，杀死敌人。

Collins被他抱在怀里，被迫前俯，他的全身都因为持续的性爱而湿透，黏滑得抓都抓不住，像一只被药物麻醉的捷豹。

他的双手被Farrier禁锢住，在没有一点抚慰的情况下射精了，生殖腔也同时经历了第一次也是绝无仅有的激烈高潮，这使他下身痉挛地颤动着，他能感觉到自己肚子里的精液还在增多，Farrier信息素的味道充斥着他身体内外每个角落。

他脸上泪痕纵横，蓝眼睛里还在涨潮，张着嘴用微弱的气声抱怨：“Farrier你这混蛋……”

尽管不情不愿，但Collins的生理反应却让他无可奈何。在被标记后，他的热潮并没有得到太多缓解，相反的，变得极度渴望他的Alpha的插入和爱抚。幸运的是，下午学院里并没有什么必要的事，他们把这大半天都浪费于不停地做爱了，直到Collins的床铺乱得像刚经历过入室行窃一样。

他们两个人都湿透了，像是刚从海里打捞起来一样。Collins已经敏感得经不起更多的挑逗，他白得过分的身体上遍布着Farrier留下的痕迹，有指印，也有轻重不一的吻痕。现在他正跪在床上为Farrier口交，而他身下的床单浸开了一大片水渍，那都是Farrier射进他肠道和生殖腔，直到灌满后逆流出的精液。如果不想怀孕的话，他可得尽快洗干净肚子里的东西。

但显然他现在没心思去思考这个问题，嘴里仍旧坚挺的阴茎就够他苦恼了，他的舌头艰难地舔弄着龟头的褶皱。

反而是Farrier似乎有些迟疑，他揉了揉Collins漂亮的金发，问：“你没必要用嘴，看起来似乎很不好受。”

Collins抬起眼看了看他，情欲熏红了他下垂的蓝眼睛旁边的眼眶。似乎为了证明什么，他把Farrier的阴茎含得更深，Farrier几乎能感觉自己顶到了他的咽喉。

出人意料的是Collins的脸更红了，似乎喉咙口也是他的敏感点，这可不太常见。

Farrier小心地开始抽动，这感觉像极了在Collins湿滑的生殖腔里，他逐渐变得粗暴，最后揪着身下青年的金发在他嗓子眼里射了精。这让Collins也颤抖着高潮了，他开始止不住地流泪，泪水像珍珠，接二连三地滚下。在嘴里的阴茎软下退出后，Collins咳嗽了几声，那些精液黏满了他发红的嘴唇，而其余大部分都被他吞了下去。

他是Omega还是Beta，甚至是Alpha都无关紧要了。  
Farrier看着他的脸，一把捏住他的下颌，迷恋至极般再一次深深地吻了下去。

*

聪明的Collins当然有办法弄到掩盖Omega气味的药剂，现在他最难摆平的热潮期已经成功解决了，剩下的问题也不在乎是怀孕和标记反应了。

然而这两个问题听起来似乎更糟糕了。

他发现自己对Farrier的感情也在变味，或者说从一开始就不是他自己所以为的那么单纯。

在他们最初的一次标记后，Collins忧心忡忡地等待了那么十几天，生怕自己中了大奖，不过最后他还是幸运地和怀孕擦肩而过了。从那以后，他每次和Farrier做爱都会带上保险套，军方的物资并不太够用，两人份的依旧不够精力旺盛的两个大男人折腾。

除此之外，他们的关系也变得非常微妙。

在平时的任务和训练里，Collins会和Farrier保持像从前一样的距离，但晚上或者任何空闲时间里，他们会抓紧一切时间做爱，但不谈感情。作为一对完成了标记的Omega和Alpha，他们理应成为恋人，但是似乎他们又离那个词儿有些距离。他们只是因为一些小意外被捆绑在一起的两个人，即使他们各自都无法否认对对方的迷恋和好感。

直到毕业时，Collins都无法从中获得太多实感，时光飞逝，150个小时的理论课程和220个小时的飞行时间也一晃而过，还有太多的问题没留给他思考的时间。而现在他就已经正式加入英国皇家空军了，然后被分配到任意一个飞行中队，执行任务，或是被派去战场。

然后和Farrier分开。

他不知道被标记的Omega离开自己的Alpha会怎么样，但也不期待Farrier可以解决这个问题，或许他的教官只是在极少数情况下没有控制住自己，永久标记了他而已，这样失控的情况对于Alpha来说是合情合理的。

而Collins如果像个弃妇一样去求他和自己一起走，是非常失礼且不合情合理的。

最后一个秋天，Collins穿着整齐的深蓝色空军制服走出了事务楼底层的大门，路两边的梧桐正在凋零，枯黄发红的悬铃木叶片落了一地。Collins的手里攥着张分配通知：他要去希斯罗了——同样位于伦敦的主要空军基地，这是个好去处，不知道自己会不会成为Farrier引以为傲的学生之一。

在回到宿舍楼，爬上熟悉的楼层，站在自己房间门口后，并不怎么开心的Collins深吸了一口气，他脑子里一团糟，不知道该怎么和Farrier道别，也不知道怎么告别这间熟悉的屋子。他摸索着腰间的钥匙串，手指似乎失去了辨别他们形状的能力，只能在叮叮当当得响声里胡乱翻找。

然后门突然被打开了，Farrier提着他自己仅有的一个行李箱站在后面，他抬起头看了看警觉的Collins：“回来收拾行李？”

Collins把自己想好的话全都忘了个精光，他盯着Farrier的抬头纹，问道：“你要去哪儿，长官？”

“希斯罗。赶紧收好你那堆家当，情况乐观的话我们还能赶上最后一班车，我可不想今天在外边住旅馆。”

反复在脑子里重播了几遍刚才的对话，Collins才确定自己没有听错，即便其中的缘由他还不清楚，但“希斯罗”三个字就已经是犹如三博士的星光，为他指引未来。

“可是你的执教…？”  
“这么问题可真像你。”Farrier少见地笑了起来，收敛他平时的强悍，看起来甚至有几分痞气的调皮。他伸手挠了挠Collins的下巴，像逗一只年幼的金毛寻回犬，然后给了Collins一个轻吻。

“我当然会和你在一起，无论何时何地。”  
Collins楞了神，手里终于找到了房门的钥匙，他面对着大开的房门，里面摆放着他所熟悉的两张双人床。秋日的夕阳有着与气温不同的温暖，随着西沉洒进他们的房间里，窗外起了一阵不小的风，于是金色的树叶开始漫天飘落。

而Collins终于意识到，他生平第一次恋爱，终于在被标记的一年后，到来了。


End file.
